


Untitled

by Asterglow



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterglow/pseuds/Asterglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick manages to talk Wally into something he never thought he would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Dick shrugged. “We can stop anytime you want.”

Wally shrugged back, trying to look casual, but he’d become unusually aware of the texture of the carpet in beneath his socks, the way a slight chill leaked through his bedroom window as he lounged on the floor—again, trying to pull of “casual”—by the TV, the angle of the yellow light from his mom’s old tacky 80s lamp over his blue double bedspread.

"See,” Dick said as he stripped off his green t-shirt, “preparation is key. I don’t know about you—” the shirt slipped off his right arm and into a soft, cotton pile by his designer sneakers "—but I want my first time to be perfect, and practice makes perfect."

Wally nodded dumbly, grass-green eyes still trained carefully on the shirt that sat limp on the floor. “Right.”

“And,” Dick shuffled to his feet and over toward the bed, “I’m even letting you go first, since you’re being such a pussy about it.”

The redhead snorted with irony, “Right cuz _I’m_ the—”

Robin rolled his eyes. “What are you, five?’

"Right, cuz _I’m_ —”

"Okay, THAT was old about four years ago, dude," Dick whined as he casually kicked his shoes across the room and looked at Wally expectantly. “And a little disturbing right now.”

"Right. So, uh," Wally said as he pulled his red Flash t-shirt over his head. "Do we ‘practice’—anything else?"

The words “besides the main event” hung unsaid in the air. Wally heel-toed his way out of his own Chucks and tried to pretend the blush extending down his neck and into his chest was some sort of fever. Because he had to be ill to have agreed to this.

Dick frowned thoughtfully, his hands hovering at his jeans button. “Hmm, I don’t think we need to, uh … this” he swallowed and made a vaguely obscene gesture by his mouth. “… or anything. I mean, I wouldn’t think she’d—” _some abstract “she” since both were single_ “—care about lasting long for that.”

Wally nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He was also down to only his jeans, and took his time undoing them, trying to ignore the trembling in his fingers. “So … k … kissing?’

His friend paused for a moment and tilted his head. Black, floppy bangs, damp from a recent shower, slipped over his scrunched eyebrows, and he pulled a face. “Yeahhh, nope. Too weird, right?”

Another too enthusiastic— _relieved_ —nod.

They stood, eyeing each other a minute, until Dick finally piped up, “Hey, nothing we haven’t seen at the pool.”

"Right," Wally agreed, but he still turned away as he stripped off his pants. Back to his best friend, he now faced his nightstand with the tacky lamp on it. "… lights on or off?"

"Off," Dick said from behind him, and from the softness of his usually snarky voice, Wally wondered if he had turned away, too.

He snapped off the light and headed toward the bedside drawer, fishing out the lube and condom, but, jittery, he didn’t take the needed minute for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight streaming across the room and missed the handle.

“ _Ow_ ,” he swore under his breath, popping his battered fingertips into his mouth.

The bed rustled beside him as his snickering friend climbed on it, and a pair of boxers swished softly to the end of the bed. Wally froze, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Dick had his knees tucked up under his chin, and was staring at his feet, and the shadows were thick enough to obscure … well, _details_. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Nothing to do now but take off his own boxers, climb onto the bed in front of his friend, avoid eye-contact and … and … _and then stare dumbly at the condom in the palm of his hand, right_?

A moment passed before the Dick cleared his throat quietly: “If you want to chicken out now—”

"Nuh uh," Wally interrupted. There’d been no bite behind the comment, but he still shook his head defensively and shut his eyes and, running his hands over himself, tried to think of short skirts and low tops, of Casey, the blonde with the locker across from his, of Ms. Roberts, the hot French teacher, of the brunette in front of him in bio with the great rack, until the condom finally slid over his now mostly hard cock. He scuttled a little closer to Dick.

His friend was staring out at the floor past Wally’s arm, but when Wally hesitated, he still barked orders: “Lube, Walls.”

"R-right."

The sloppy bottle almost slipped from his fingers as he poured a generous amount into his palm and awkwardly shuffled on his knees back in front of Dick, his slick hand held aloft to avoid staining his sheets.

Dick had propped himself halfway off the bed on his elbows. He was still avoiding eye contact as he shifted one foot on either side of Wally, his knees touching between them in what had to be the weirdest, shyest position Wally had ever seen him in.

Well, if he were even looking that closely.

"M-maybe …" Dick paused and then sighed; it had a determined edge. "Okay. Let’s go."

And with that his knees dropped open, and Wally couldn’t tell whether the temperature in the room had gone up two notches because he was blushing or Dick was.

_Okay_.

He glanced down at his friend and was first relieved that yes, it was still quite dark, not much to see, but as he clumsily groped Dick’s thigh he realized this was actually going to be a problem.

"Whoa, hey." A hand snapped around his wrist suddenly, and the he tried not to think about how he’d probably almost just punched his naked best friend in the junk. Dick was staring at him intently now, a little alarmed. "You okay still?"

Wally just nodded and swallowed and let Dick guide his hand down to, well, there. He was close enough now that he could smell the citrusy scent of his own borrowed shampoo and body wash on Dick’s skin. He gently pressed the tips of Wally’s slippery fingers against his hole and carefully, precisely released his wrist, hand still hovering around it for a second like Wally was a dangerous weapon or a bomb that needed to be placed painstakingly or it would explode.

"Alright," Dick choked a little on the word, "Y-you really should be planning to do this to her anyway, so …"

Wally nodded again, line of sight fixed somewhere on Dick’s collarbone, and sort of experimentally rubbed his fingers over him. It wasn’t totally unfamiliar or anything—a dude was a dude was a dude, and it’s not like he’d never touched himself there—just—not _on_ _purpose_ before.

He gently pressed in, gaze flickering up to Dick’s face, whose eyes were screwed shut and was hissing quietly at the intrusion.

_Totally not worth it if it was just going to hurt_ … “Are you—"

Dick shook his head. “It’s fine; I’m fine. Like I said, she’ll need this, too, right? It’ll probably … hurt a little, too …”

Wally nodded. To be perfectly honest he hadn’t really thought about it before, but it made sense that fingers would help it hurt less or something. _Maybe this would prove more useful than he thought_. He’d pulled out and pressed back in a couple of times by now; he brought a second finger up beside the other and looked at Dick again. He still had a strained expression on his face that Wally couldn’t quite recognize, but he could still make out the shaking silhouette of his dark bangs as he nodded.

This was odder: now Dick actively felt tight, but he didn’t complain so Wally experimentally and gently twisted his two fingers as he slid them in as far as they could go. He scissored them out as he pulled back, and still no objections, so he kept that up until they slid smoothly in almost up to the knuckles. On the way back out, though, he gave them a slight, careful twist, and Dick made a strange squawking noise and grabbed his wrist again.

"Oh God, sorry, dude, I—"

Dick kind of froze for a few uncomfortable seconds, eyes shut tight and breathing unevenly, a blush visible even in the dark now spreading over his cheeks. “It’s okay,” he mumbled when he finally recovered. “Just … just don’t do that, er … again.”

Wally nodded and carefully pressed a third finger in— _still so tight_ ; _how in the hell would_ he _fit?_ —and generally tried to avoid whatever it was—well he wasn’t totally sure what he’d done, but he wasn’t going to do it again if he could.

Finally, Dick huffed: “Just go, alright?”

“‘k,” Wally murmured, blinking owlishly.

He braced one hand beyond Dick’s shoulder, careful not to touch him, and positioned himself. He’d gone a little soft but he shut his eyes— _boobs, Miss Roberts, that brunette_ —and pressed in.

 

_**Wow.**_

He barely registered Dick’s strained little groan;  _christ_ , he could barely put a coherent thought together _at all_ because the warmth and the pressure was unbelievable, and he pulled out before he got halfway in and pushed in _again,_ and maybe he pushed in a little too fast a little too far, but he couldn’t _help_ it because he felt every muscle in his body go taught, and he was choking back a sound halfway between gasp and a moan before he could keep himself from—

… _crap_.

Wally was up and off the bed before Dick could even blink, across the room and over the trashcan, his back to his friend in the moonlight as he fumbled with the condom and tried not to die of embarrassment.

Dick gave a confused little sound before he realized what had even happened. “Oh.” And he cleared his throat and chuckled with a faux-lightheartedness. “Well … I guess that was worth the price of admission alone, right?”

Wally could practically hear his dark eyebrows raise expectantly in the pregnant pause that followed his lame joke, but Wally ignored his attempts to lighten the mood.

“Nothing, Walls? Really?” he heard the bed creak as Dick made a grab for his half-full bottle of water by the bedside. “Come one, I left myself _wide open_ for that one.”

After another awkward moment— _in a string of unending awkward moments_ —Wally just sighed. “Guess it’s your turn.”

“Naw,” Dick waved away his suggestion with an overly friendly smile, and Wally tried not to roll his eyes at him. “I’m fine. I sort of”—Dick ducked his head down and muffled his voice into the bottle as he took a drink, “—thought this might, uh—”

Wally turned and sent his best friend a half-horrified, half-disbelieving glare, and Dick shook his head quickly, “Not that I put that much thought into—look, we can just go when you’re ready again, okay?” He hopped off the bed and strode in the dark toward the TV. “Want to play some video games in the meantime?”

“No,” Wally sighed, trying to keep a dejected edge out of his tone. “I’m good. We can go.”

Dick looked over his shoulder incredulously. “You don’t need to hurt yourse—”

But Wally was already on the bed clearly … good to go.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously what?” Wally shrugged.

“That is _not_ normal.”

“Huh, if you say so,” he grinned a little, surprised. “I’m not the one spending a lot of time thinking about other dude’s wangs, so—”

“Ugh.” Dick shook his head and shoved his friend lightly out of the way as he climbed over the bedspread and fell back with a little bounce. “Let’s just do it.”

“‘kay,” Wally demurred as he slipped on another condom before clicking off the light and positioning himself between Dick’s legs one more time. Dick hissed a little again as he pushed into him slowly, but the going was much easier this time. Wally tentatively slid out and back in once. Dick’s eyebrows were furrowed, but he gave Wally a curt nod, and he picked up speed just slightly.

It was _incredible_.

He let his eyes shut as he bit back a groan, trying not to let on just _how_ good it felt, because that was a rather uncomfortable thought, but soon he lost himself in the rhythm and the warmth—and when he opened his eyes again, he was overwhelmed, _lost_ , staring at the light thrum of Dick’s pulse in his neck, lost in the short labored breaths Dick was making, a small drop of sweat, trickling over his collar bone and into the divot at his breastbone, _lost_ , wondering if he just leaned down against Dick’s shoulder and licked over the drop, if he could change the sounds Dick made, and …

Okay _whoa_.

_Don’t be weird, West._

He _knew_ this was weird, that doing this was— _was this going to be a problem?_ Would he not be able to look his best friend in the eye again? Would Dick not want to come over for video games or dinner or …?

Wally gripped the sheets and forced himself to back off a little, bracing himself higher over the brunette below him. He tried to direct his thoughts back to that teacher— _what was her name?_ —the chick in front of him in science— _was she a blonde or a brunette?_ —but Dick’s face was twisted into an expression that he’d never seen before, a grimace that he couldn’t quite read and he was making a throaty, strained hum—and Wally stalled.

_**Totally** not worth it if—_

“You okay? We can sto—”

But the hum escalated into a _whine_ , and Dick’s expression, eyes shut, shifted into something closer to desperation, and he responded with a hard, determined roll of his hips; and then again, and _more_ , and it was _obscene_ , but the feel of his friend rocking, no, grinding down on top of him, almost frantically, came with a breathless, firm, “ _no_ ” on his lips.

Wally struggled to breathe against the most intense thing he’d ever _felt_.

He swallowed— _gulped_ —and immediately met Dick’s rhythm in kind. His friend’s eyes were still scrunched shut and lips blanched white where he bit into them, and now he gripped Wally’s shoulders so hard he was going to bruise, and maybe Dick was still whining: Wally wasn’t sure anymore because he was too busy trying not to drown in the wave of Dick’s lower body rolling over his own— _Christ_.

“Dick, you’re—if you want me to last—” he panted through his half-formed sentence, “You’re gonna have to stop—that thing with your …”

Dick’s eyes flew open with a strange, wild look filling them, pupils blown so wide he couldn’t make out the rich blue around their edges. Wally blinked once in surprise before Dick’s fingers curled tight in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him forcefully down and … into a kiss.

_Oh god._

Dick’s lips were parted slightly, softly pressed over his own. He didn’t push himself onto Wally, though, and Wally backed away in shock.

“I thought you said no kis—” he panted, but Dick gently wound his fingers into Wally’s hair this time, and with a slight— _maybe nervous?_ —smirk, carefully, tentatively pressed him back down toward his mouth, lips shining with a light glisten now, and _okay, yeah_.

Wally dropped the rest of the distance between them, letting Dick slide his tongue between his lips, and god, the moan Dick made next into his mouth was maybe the greatest thing he’d ever heard. His hips picked up speed of their own accord, and the sensations he felt at both ends were like a circuit closing; sparks danced up his spine, electricity over his lips, down his arms and into his palms. A telltale tingle spread over his skin, and he felt his breathing hitch as he shivered; a shiver that turned into a stutter and into a buzz, and Wally was vibrating, nails digging into his palms in his attempts to control it. Dick’s moans turned into a soft wail.

His friend’s eyes fluttered open, gaze unfocused: “Oh, god Wally are you _vibrating_?”

Wally nodded a curt affirmative, and Dick groaned and curled into him, and Wally just relaxed into the buzz as his friend’s legs wrapped tighter around Wally’s hips, breath hot past Wally’s ear: “T-touch me?”

_**Yes**_ _, whatever you_ _ **want**_.

The words never made it out, though; he could only nod again as he carefully slid one hand in between them. His fingertips trembled as he ran them lightly up the upper side of his cock, and Dick unwound from Wally with a cry, falling back to the bed, Wally’s name on his lips. And when Wally wrapped his hand around him and pressed his thumb over the head, Dick got _stuck_ on the “ah” sound in his name, arching up off the bed, arms just out to his sides, hands fisted into the sheets, bangs falling back from his forehead like the had wind swept them up, with an expression like - _jeezus_ \- he looked like he’d just swan dived head first off a building, and came, trembling beneath and around Wally.

When Dick finally opened his eyes a moment— _an eternity?_ —later they were blissed-out and … vulnerable and nervous in a way Wally just knew he would _never_ , ever see again, no matter _what_ happened after this, because Dick had just gotten off—in a big way—to something he hadn’t planned on getting off to, something he wasn’t _supposed_ to get off to. He’d lost control, and Wally had _seen it,_ he had  _ **caused** it_. Now Wally broke with a thick, raw moan, as his hips _stuttered_ into Dick one last time, and he was glad that they’d spent the weekend at his house with his parents out of town and not at the mountain because he was pretty sure that no one needed super-hearing to understand the ecstasy-laced undertones in the way he was repeating Dick’s name over and over, even muffled into the crook of Dick’s neck.

This _was_ going to be a problem, a _big_ one, not because he’d never want to look Dick in the eye again, but because he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to stop; how would he pass a closet without pulling Dick into it and pressing him against the wall, to hear his name like that again, to hear how many other sounds he could tease out of him, to learn what every part of him tasted like; how would he ever get past their bedrooms, _any_ horizontal surface; how could he go ten minutes without this, Dick’s heat and touch?

Dick whispered a soft, encouraging “yes” into Wally’s hair as the aftershocks faded, and brushed his lips over Wally’s freckles. Wally immediately turned into the kiss, a yielding and exploratory exchange, tongues lazily intertwining.

_Incredible_.

The speedster rested his forehead against Dick’s and grinned. “Love y—” The syllables fell from Wally’s lips and—

—and shock set in.

“I—” Wally stuttered, wide-eyed and backing off. He was across the room again, instantly, back to his bed, stripping off the condom as slowly as he could until his face returned to its normal color. _What in the hell was I even **saying**?_ Maybe he could just stand there for eight hours until Dick had to leave for patrol, or school or whatever.

The sheets rustled behind him, and Dick was obviously squirming uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.

“Well, ah—” the brunette faded into silence for a second “—uh …”

There was a soft thud as Wally let his head fall against the wall, waiting for the inevitable horror that Dick must be feeling to seep into his words. Like the terror _he_ was feeling.

“That was …” Dick’s voice dropped to a whisper, “… that was a really good … first time.”

Goosebumps spread over Wally’s back and arms. “… yeah?” his voice cracked.

“… it was perfect.”

Wally blinked, once, twice, three times, swallowing before finally allowing a tiny smirk to spread across his face.

“Of _course_ it was, dude,” he said, putting on a mask of false bravado— _fake-false bravado—meta-bravado?—_ "It’s the Wall-man, _right_? _”_  and Dick snorted and threw a pillow at him, and Wally finally spun back toward the bed to deflect it at Dick’s head.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Dick murmured as he caught it and stuck his behind him and laid back, arms tucked behind his head. “So.”

“So …”

“… we going again or what?” he snarked, at the ceiling.

“… sure. Yeah.”

“Like, _a lot_ again?” The question was softer, just _barely_ shyer this time.

Wally flopped onto the bed beside him and turned Dick’s head to look him directly in the bright blue eyes. “Yeah. A lot a lot.”

Dick barked a laugh, pushed Wally back, and braced himself over the speedster.

Wally gulped. “Uh … I guess that means it’s, uhm. My turn.”

“Uh _huuuuh_ ,” he said with a devilish grin. “I wouldn’t have thought so, but it’s _hmm_ … not bad.”

“Yeah?” Wally gave him a skeptical look, despite all the evidence he’d just received to the contrary.

“Don’t worry,” Dick leaned in and whispered in faux-seductive drawl, “I’ll be _gentle_ , baby.”

“Ugh, don’t make me rethink this.”

“Pfft, you _love_ it,” Dick cackled.

Wally reached up and ran his fingers over the edge of Dick’s ear and into his hair.

“Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

And, grinning, he reached over and snapped off the light.


End file.
